


this too shall pass

by 2SHIMA (v4647sgr)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (i guess), Depressive Thoughts, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Illness, Overthinking, Tsukishima Kei Needs a Hug, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v4647sgr/pseuds/2SHIMA
Summary: "It's the middle of the day but Tsukishima feels so exhausted, and his head hurts and he's dizzy and he feels so out of touch, like he's not real. He needs to lay down."or -Tsukishima's head gets loud, and Yamaguchi is there to quiet his thoughts.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	this too shall pass

It starts out like any other ordinary day-- he's doing English homework while listening to Yamaguchi rant about anything and nothing at the same time.

Only, he realizes that he hasn't really heard what Yamaguchi has said for the past 15 minutes and that he stopped writing in the middle of a sentence--

And it hits him like a bag of bricks.

He won't be able to finish this assignment, but if he doesn't finish this assignment he won't finish the one after it, or the one after that, so he'll fail this class and then he'll fail every other class and he'll have to retake the year because he's so dumb--

_"Tsukki?"_

Right, Yamaguchi was still talking. Of course Tsukishima had forgotten that he was on the phone with Yamaguchi because he's the worst friend but that's such a selfish thing to think because Yamaguchi probably feels like Tsukishima is ignoring him while Tsukishima makes it all about himself--

_"Are you still there?"_

"Y-Yeah, I just-- Could you repeat what you said?"

_"...Is it bad again?"_

Yamaguchi's voice is soft, so so soft and it makes Tsukishima want to cry because he doesn't deserve Yamaguchi, not at all. Because Yamaguchi is so good and gentle and kind and everything Tsukishima isn't, and he wonders what Yamaguchi sees in him because Tsukishima is so selfish and stupid and ugly and--

"Yeah, sorry."

_"You don't have to apologize."_

It's the middle of the day but Tsukishima feels so exhausted, and his head hurts and he's dizzy and he feels so out of touch, like he's not real. He needs to lay down.

_"Do you want to sleep?"_

"Yea--"

_"Want me to keep talking?"_

Tsukishima lays down on his bed, putting his phone on speaker and placing it on a bedside table. He takes a pillow and hugs it.

"Please."

_"Okay."_

Tsukishima falls asleep listening to Yamaguchi's voice. And he dreams of the two of them, laying in the grass, watching the stars.

He wakes up a couple hours later to Yamaguchi still talking. Tsukishima finishes his English homework.


End file.
